erfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond Repair
Beyond Repair is the eleventh episode in the eighth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on January 10, 2002. It was written by Jack Orman & R. Scott Gemmill and directed by Alan J. Levi. Plot As a cold front hits Chicago, bringing the city to a stand-still, Chen is searching for clues about Weaver's pager. Abby tries to help a child who is searching for his mother in the ER and spends her birthday falling into a dangerous old habit as Weaver's closeted lifestyle sends Lopez packing. Meanwhile, Lewis tries to help a prisoner avoid a certain death sentence and Greene finds cause for alarm among Rachel's things. As this goes on, Carter tries to hash things out with his mother, Eleanor and in the ER, faces a blast from the past when he has a run-in with the man responsible for stabbing Carter and killing Lucy two years ago. NBC Description ABBY HELPS MOTHERLESS CHILD AND TRIES TO PROTECT CARTER FROM KNIFE-WIELDING SLAYER: An embittered Abby (Maura Tierney) tries to help a crying boy (guest star Matt Weinberg) whose single mother died of a stroke and also tries to keep Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) distracted and away from Paul Sobriki (guest star David Krumholtz), the schizophrenic man who once stabbed him and killed a fellow doctor, who checks into the ER for an injury after being released. Carter also has trouble at home when he clashes with his mother (guest star Mary McDonnell) over the care administered to his grandmother as well as other festering family issues. Elsewhere: Abby is startled by news bulletins from both her ex-husband (guest star Mark Valley) and Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic); Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) confronts his rebellious daughter (guest star Hallee Hirsh) when he checks out her room and is later asked by a dying burn victim (guest star Brant Cotton) not to let his family see him in his condition. A wavering Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) comes to a crossroads with her developing relationship with a firefighter (guest star Lisa Vidal) and Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) meets with Carter to discuss recently discovered evidence in the wrongful death case that resulted in her dismissal. Alex Kingston and Sherry Stringfield also star. Synopsis To be added soon. Cast & Characters *Anthony Edwards as Dr. Mark Greene *Noah Wyle as Dr. John Carter *Laura Innes Dr. Kerry Weaver *Alex Kingston as Dr. Elizabeth Corday *Goran Višnjić as Dr. Luka Kovač *Maura Tierney as Abby Lockhart *Sherry Stringfield as Susan Lewis *Ming-Na as Dr. Jing-Mei Chen Trivia *Paul McCrane does not appear in this episode, despite having his name listed in the opening credits. *David Krumholtz who plays Paul Sobriki is credited as a "Special Guest Star." *It is revealed that Abby was born on January 10, 1969 at 8:03 p.m. and she drinks alcohol for the first time since she got sober in 1995. Quotes :Frank: Is this great or what? Empty chairs. Empty racks. Nothing like sub-Arctic temperatures to keep the freaks at home. :Mark: Why is the thermostat in the lounge set at 56? :Frank: Get used to it, we are heading into another ice age. That's what killed the dinosaurs. :Mark: Ice age didn't kill the dinosaurs. It was cholesterol. :Abby: (to Gallant): I am not your Attending. I'm not a Resident. I'm a nurse. You want me to assess a patient, you want me to push meds, you want me to check vitals, explain the situation to a family member, fine. What I will not do is carry you through med school. You want to be a doctor, start acting like one. :Sobriki: Oh, it's you. I'm sorry. :Carter: What happened? What's he doing here? :Samantha: He slipped and fell outside his office building. :Carter: His office building? :Samantha: He's on conditional release. :Carter: You're out? :(Carter looks with a paranoid smirk) :Sobriki: I'm better. I'm sorry. That wasn't me who did that to you, to your friend.You know that right? You're a doctor. You know i-it's a disease. I'm getting treatment. I'm okay now. :(Carter is very stunned) :Carter: iuhh... Great. Glad you're okay. :(Carter runs off to the bathroom and throws up) :Carter (to Eleanor): I got stabbed! I got stabbed in the back! Where the hell were you? You were the same place you've been my entire life. You were someplace else! :Eleanor: We came back three weeks later. We were stuck in Tokyo. You said you were fine. :Carter: I wasn't fine. I wasn't okay. :Eleanor: Are you gonna blame me for taking drugs? :Carter: No, I am blaming you for not being my mother! Bobby died and I lost a mother. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes